


Light and Dark

by sannidings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannidings/pseuds/sannidings
Summary: The never ending fight of Light against Dark never ends.No one will ever win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been a songfic.  
> This should have had an happy ending.
> 
> This has nothing of it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This piece is mainly for my Hannigram Therapy Group.  
> I Love all you guys to pieces and I am so happy you are there every day to entertain and have nice talks and good laughs.  
> And thanks that you accept me for my Bedannibal ship floating with your Hannigram fleet <3

* * *

* * *

She had tried, tried so hard to save him from all the faults and decisions he made in his life.  
  
She had tried to lead him on another path when he was younger, thought she had succeeded when he became a man  
  
She had done all in her power to protect him from the evil daemons resting on his doorstep, lunging at him on each possible occasion.  
  
She had tried to distract him in coming with him, in sharing his path, his life, his bed, sharing everything she had to give to safe him.  
  
Out of reach.  
  
He was so far out of reach for her now, that she wasn’t able to safe him anymore.  
  
But she would try, try to safe him and if it would be the last she would do, she would fulfill her purpose on earth, fulfill her task and made her master happy. And earn her place back with her brothers and sisters.

  


* * *

She saw the bloodied figures standing at the edge of the cliff, holding onto each other and caressing the other. She could feel the love radiating from them and flown over, while her blonde hair was tousled from the wind and the rain it carried with it.  
  
Too late.  
  
She would be too late to prevent the unpreventable. But at least she could try, try to save one of them, to maybe get another chance from her master.  
Her steps grew faster with each move they made, until she was in a full sprint.  
She had gotten used to the body of hers, knew the flaws and the strength and had succeeded in hiding her real nature until now.  
But she had to reveal herself to save him, because it was her only chance to be let in again.  
  
They had seen her already, seen her coming towards them, panting, trying to shed her jacket, even if it was cold, coming nearer and nearer and Will Graham knew, it was now or never.  
He would take this daemon with him to his dark master, the light won’t win this time, not when he could avert it.  
He had come so far, he had battled the angel following Hannibal and protecting him so many times, had seduced the daemon, lured him in and kept him entertained , even killed the oh so promising dragon with him and now, now he won’t let her come near them and destroy all his hard work.  
  
Her feet carried her over the corpse of the dragon, the daemon laying slayed in a puddle of his own blood on the cold ground and bleeding out. His blood struck to her shoes, her hands reached out to reach them in time, but the wind already carried Hannibal's voice to her, and she knew she would never reach them in time.  
  
“This is all I imagined for you,” he said, looking to the ground before he turned his blood-soaked face towards Will Graham again. “For both of us,” he added.  
  
Bedelia's mind was racing, trying to process all the words spoken. The dark daemon clutched to Hannibal's shirt, holding him, comforting him, and oh Hannibal was so blind not to see the darkness closing in on him.  
Her jacket tumbled to the ground, allowing her wings to shoot out of her back. Pearl white feathers reflected the moon that shone down on the scene that unfolded its whole cruelty when all the blood that had been shed was illuminated.  
Will clutched Hannibal's face; she was near, too near. It was now or never that he could bring him into his world, be with him, and share eternity with him. He wouldn’t let him get away, not this time, not like in all their shared lives before.  
  
Slow, oh so slow he pulled Hannibal into him, let him caress his back, stroked his bloodied cheek and jaw and maneuvered them closer, inch by inch to the edge of the cliff. His master was awaiting him, and he wouldn’t disappoint him.  
And so he pushed them both over the edge.

* * *

Her scream filled the night and without thinking twice she leaped over the edge of the cliff as well, trying to catch him, to safe him.  
Her wings were pressed on each side of her body to get to him faster, stopping his fall. The daemon saw her closing in on them and showed his real face to her for the first time. Sharp teeth became visible behind blood soaked lips, fangs that had torn at flesh thousands and thousands of years already and claws that were so sharp he might have cut the stone rushing past them with.  
  
He hissed at her in foreign tongues clawed at her and ripped a deep cut into her left wing.  
But she won’t let him fall, won’t let him hit the water, and won’t let him die.  
Her fingers touched his leg, and she shot down faster, grabbing him, turning them, holding him.  
  
The only thing she could do was safe him.  
  
When her wings spread to block the force of them hitting the water, he realized who she was. What she was. Their eyes met, and she felt like all the other times.  
Each time she tried to safe him his look was the same, the recognition, the clarity in his eyes and the realization that it was happening again.  
“I won’t let you die this time,” she whispered and kissed his forehead.  
Just before the sheer force of the impact pushed all the air out of her lungs and left her wings broken beyond repair he answered her in this moment of clarity. “Neither do I.”  


* * *

  


Water filled her lungs, soaked her remaining clothes and the feathers of her wings and pulled her down, down into the darkness where the daemon was waiting for her, waiting for her like all the other times before and tugging her with him into the darkness. If he couldn’t have him, she also wasn’t allowed to have him.  
But she was tired, tired of this never ending game between darkness and light, between the fallen and the rising, between heaven and hell.  
Neither would win, they never had won, just lost, both of them. Lost him. Each time.  
  
But there was a spark of hope.  
  
The last thing she saw before the pain and anguish overtook her was him, breaking the surface of the water, gulping the air into his lungs and pushing the water away.  
  
He was alive.  
  
The light had won.  
  


* * *

With deep breaths he filled his lungs with the salty air. Coughing he wiped the water out of his face to clear his view, to look for Will and to look for her.  
But she was nowhere to be seen as well as Will. She had been under him when they fell, her wings shielding him from the fall, and her small frame shattering when they hit the water.  
  
She had saved him. Again.  
  
And with a look into her eyes he remembered. He remembered each time she had sacrificed herself for him, given her life for him and trying to rescue him.  
He also remembered Will, showing his real face, the ugly grimace of the evil, also lurking for him in each life each time anew.  
And he realized it was not Will he wanted to safe. No, now it was his turn to safe her, for all the pain and all the deprivations she had made just for him.  
And so he dived into the water again, the halo of her white wings still visible even if she was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss of the ocean and the darkness stretching out their fingers to get hold of her and tug her completely into hell with them.  
  
His lungs burned the deeper he got, his eyes starting to press out of their sockets and the air in his lungs getting less and less.  
But then his fingertips brushed something solid, and he tugged, stopping it from sinking deeper.  
Her small body felt like it weighted tons, the feathers soaked with water making it nearly impossible to get her up. Hannibal tried to push them up when his foot hit against something, and in the next moment he could feel sharp claws ripping through his clothes and the flesh of his leg.  
But it also gave him the opportunity to push them up. And without thinking any further about the daemon, about Will, his feet hitting the solid shape of the body and used it to push them through the surface again.

* * *

Hauling her onto the wet sand of the beach exhausted him that much, that he wasn’t able to do anything but collapsing next to her on the sand. Hannibal tried to regain his breath, tried to get up and look if she was still alive.  
Groaning his hand felt for hers, for her wrist, trying to find a pulse, even if it was a weak one.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Realization flooded his system, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he realized she might be dead.  
“No,” he muttered into the night, getting up on one knee, trying to steady his dizzy mind and to focus sole on her. His hands flew to her neck, to her carotid artery trying to find out if there was a spark of life left in her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Panic rose in him. ‘She can’t be dead. I won’t let her die. This time’ was what he repeated over and over again in his head while putting pressure on her heart 1-2-3-4-5 and them pushing air into her lungs.  
Her lips were cold, too cold for his liking. He preferred them warm, and soft, and responding, and without realizing it, tears began to form in his eyes.  
She had sacrificed herself for him.  
  
She had given all.  
  
When Will just had taken from him.  


* * *

A light began to shine, illuminating her body and warming him while getting more intense. The warmth spread through him, drying his soaked clothes and healing the wound on his leg.  
Another 5 pushes against her heart, another stream of air blown into her lungs.  
Nothing.  
  
“Son,” a deep voice echoed and Hannibal just took a second of a break to see where the voice was coming from, while trying to get back the life into Bedelia.  
Hannibal saw a figure manifesting itself next to them, a man, none other than how he had always imagined god.  
“I will always appear in the shape you wish me to,” he spoke and Hannibal was shocked to find him able to read his mind.  
“Son, I must ask you to stop. There is no way you can help her. I am here to take her home. To bury her with her brothers and sisters. She had served me well, and I will be grateful and give her what she always wanted. A seat back up at my table.”  
  
Hannibal choked down the lump forming in his throat. He knew how often she had tried to save him, had seen her fall into the darkness over and over again and always she had reappeared and tried anew.  
“Why not this time?” Hannibal asked, whipping the tears out of his face. “What has she done wrong that she won’t get another chance this time?”  
Anger welled up inside him, but the deep voice instantly managed to calm him again.  
“She will always be with you, Hannibal. You have her deep in your heart, bring her up from there and she will always be by your side. But she won’t appear for you again. Even her time is limited and she already had begged me for further tries that now, I have to deny. I am sorry. It is too late to save her.”  
  
Tears sprang out of his eyes without control while he clutched her body to his chest, wiping her wet hair out of her face to take in each feature to remember her, to keep her in his mind and to remember her until his own end of time.  
Calloused hands caressed her face, tender gestures that wouldn’t be noticed anymore, given too late now while being denied when wanted.  
“I was so blind, you did all, all to keep me safe, to guide me. And I just took you for granted.”  
  
His mouth moved down to her lips that already were turning white, his warmth colliding with her coldness, tugging at the strings of his heart and make the tears pour harder.  
Lips upon lips he whispered sweet nonsense to her, things he always wanted to tell her, but was too proud, too ignorant, too insecure, and too foolish to admit.  
‘I loved you,” he thought, not able to speak what he had wanted to say all the time when they had been near.  
  
‘I loved you too,” he suddenly heard her voice, clear, but sad, and he looked up from the dead body he was still clutching to her chest to see her standing next to his version of her master.  
“Are you ready to come with me, my daughter,” he asked her and looked at her. His shaking hand reached for her, but the only thing she did was averting her gaze from his.  
“I am ready, father,” she answered, her voice cracking while she spoke.  
“Bedelia,” Hannibal breathed out her name and his fingers gazed the golden halo that surrounded her. Memories flew through him, memories from thousands of years, from all his lives, from all hers, from their lives.  
  
It filled his heart with joy, made him feel complete, and he closed his eyes to savor these memories.  
  
“Please stay,” he whispered into the windy and rainy night until he realized she and her master were gone as well as her body, the warm light fading into the dark again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work :)
> 
> If you want to say hy, leave a message, Kudos or Comments, love or hate you can also do it on [Tumblr on my page](https://this-is-madsness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
